Fair Wind Valgaav's Songfic
by Darkened Elf
Summary: Immagine a Chibi Val lieing in the grass, singing this to someone. It's an ammusing immage... Review, kudasaaaai! ^-^;;


FAIR WIND - Valgaav's Song-Fic  
  
((Yay! Fair Wind! ^^; He tries so hard to speek good English... anou...yeah. ^^ It's fun to listen to the song while reading this!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fair Wind. I don't own Valgaav. I don't own Slayers. I don't even own the compie I'm typing this from ;-;   
  
Side note: I got my ispiration for this by reading ficcies by Threshie-san!! ^_^ Read her work, it's gooooood))  
  
~My baby you don't know  
  
How much I love you behind of you~  
  
Valgaav sighed, looking at the one he was thinking this all too.. He didn't dare sing it with his master around, but he could think it at least... she really was pretty.  
  
~Cause (you) always look (at) the front  
  
To get your dreamy future~  
  
I wish you would look back at me...  
  
~*~  
  
~My baby you don't know  
  
Whether you meet with an accident~  
  
I know it was no accident on my behalf, that's for sure..  
  
~It's lonely like a bird  
  
But it's a really free like (a) bird ~  
  
..... I may have to work on that line a bit... It's true, though!  
  
~*~  
  
~I know I just a fair wind~   
  
I'd like to carry you on my breeze sometime..  
  
~It's okay, you can go to everywhere~  
  
I only wish that I could go with you...  
  
~I believe my love and believe your love~  
  
And I must wonder if you love me as much as I love you...  
  
~Go across ocean and blue sky~  
  
Yes! Let's Explore the worlds togeather!!  
  
~*~  
  
~Baby don't be afraid~  
  
I'll protect you!  
  
~If you try to fly away  
  
with a tiny shiny wings, I'll be follow(ing) you  
  
everyday and everynight~   
  
It might get a bit difficult to see thee, my love, but I'll try!  
  
~Baby don't be afraid~  
  
I said I'd protect you, ne?  
  
~If you stay by breaking heart  
  
Through the lonely shadowy night~   
  
I don't want you to get hurt, though..  
  
~I'll be hug your pain  
  
whenever and forever~  
  
I just hope I don't accidentially crush you...  
  
~*~  
  
~My baby keep in mind  
  
How much I love you beside of you~  
  
I'll always stay at your side...  
  
~This way is hard like hill~  
  
I know we can make it!  
  
~But it's a really sweet like (a) kiss~  
  
Oh, how honey like a kiss would be...  
  
~*~  
  
~I know I just a fair wind, it's OK~  
  
My breeze is blowing for you..  
  
~You can go to everywhere~  
  
And I'll gladly accompany you!  
  
~I believe my soul and believe your soul~  
  
I find it kind of odd you have a soul, being what you are and all..  
  
~Go catch exciting chance and dream~  
  
Yes! Realize your destiny!  
  
~*~  
  
~Baby don't be afraid~  
  
I'll still protect you!  
  
~If you try to fly away  
  
with a tiny shiny wings, I'll be follow(ing) you  
  
everyday and everynight~   
  
I just hope I don't fall asleep...  
  
~Baby don't be afraid~  
  
I said I'd protect you how many times now?  
  
~If you stay by breaking heart  
  
Through the lonely shadowy night~   
  
Erm, don't break your own heart....  
  
~I'll be hug your pain  
  
whenever and forever~  
  
I STILL just hope I don't accidentially crush you...  
  
~*~  
  
~I know I just a fair wind, it's OK~  
  
My breeze is STILL blowing for you..  
  
~You can go to everywhere~  
  
And I'll come too!  
  
~I believe my soul and believe your soul~  
  
Mmmm, soul toast  
  
~Go catch exciting chance and dream~  
  
Yes! Yes catch them!  
  
~*~  
  
~Baby don't be afraid~  
  
Damn, I'm getting repetitive here...  
  
~If you try to fly away  
  
with a tiny shiny wings, I'll be follow(ing) you  
  
everyday and everynight~   
  
Yep, still following you... I swear I'm not a stalker!!  
  
~Baby don't be afraid~  
  
Back to this....  
  
~If you stay by breaking heart  
  
Through the lonely shadowy night~   
  
I said don't break your heart!  
  
~I'll be hug your pain  
  
whenever and forever~  
  
Yes, give me your pain...  
  
~*~*~*~   
  
Gaav looked over at his minion, sighing and walking over, picking him up by the scruff of his neck and stepping on what had been infront of him.  
  
"NO!! THE BUTTERFLY!"  
  
Gaav sighed once more... This was going to be a long day... 


End file.
